


Почему не спится Стиву Роджерсу

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone loves Steve, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Все любят Стива и не дают ему нормально выспаться





	Почему не спится Стиву Роджерсу

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по идее и "кролику" Naru Osaka

В последнее время Стив выглядел утомленным. Наташа подметила этот странный факт дня три назад, однако говорила себе, что просто показалось. Времена у «Мстителей» в кои-то веки выдались спокойные: отдыхай – не хочу. И все же вокруг глаз Стива неуклонно расползались синяки, делая его смутно похожим не то на панду, не то на Зимнего Солдата в камуфляжной раскраске.

– Спасибо, Нат…

Стив устало улыбнулся и немедленно приложился к принесенной Наташей огромной кружке кофе. Наташа присела на край стола: вблизи сделалось видно, что глаза у Стива розовые, как у кролика. Недосып налицо.  

– Ты нашел портал в другие миры? – Наташа решила начать исподволь.

– Нет, с чего бы? – удивился Стив и всосал сразу треть живительной жидкости.

– Ну, наш мир спасать не надо, насколько я вижу, – Наташа развела руками. – Значит, спасаешь чужие?

Стив почему-то покраснел, но быстро взял себя в руки и смущенно пожал плечами.

– Я не такой герой, каким ты пытаешься меня выставить, Нат. А это… просто… небольшая бессонница.

– Точно? – прищурилась Наташа.

Стив посмотрел на нее честными-пречестными голубыми глазами.

– Абсолютно.

***

_Пять дней назад_

Из приятного сна, в котором они с Баки строгали Гидру на салат с морепродуктами, Стива вырвал… нет, не звонок в дверь, а стук в окно. Поначалу Стив не очень удивился несмотря даже на пятый этаж: в его окружении было достаточно людей, которые могли позволить себе игнорировать лестницы. Сунув ноги в тапочки, Стив пошаркал к окну, открытому по случаю летней жары. В квартире был кондиционер, разумеется, но Стива одолевала ностальгия.

На подоконнике в изящной позе возлежал Тони. Громоздкий костюм Железного Человека малость скрадывал изящество, но Стив не зря был художником и попытку оценил. Хотя и не понял.

– Привет, Роджерс, – Тони сунул ему в руки коробку. – Я принес тебе пончики.

– Спасибо, Тони, – от угощения Стив не отказался: суперсолдатский организм не гнушался любой подпитки в любое время дня и ночи.

– А еще я хотел с тобой поговорить, – продолжал Тони и без перехода выпалил: – Выходи за меня.

– О… – сказал Стив, немного подумал, перегнулся через Тони и посмотрел вниз. – Куда именно за тебя выйти и зачем? Я летать не умею.

– Да нет же, Роджерс, – Тони закатил глаза. – Почему все такие тормознутые в три утра? Выходи за меня замуж!

– О… – снова сказал Стив.

Тони был прав. Мозги в самом деле восприняли подобное заявление с трудом.

– Я, конечно, сам по себе бесценное сокровище, но на всякий случай прилагаю золотые горы и остров в Тихом океане, – добавил Тони, истолковав его заминку по-своему.

– Слушай, Тони… Эээ… Боюсь, сейчас немного неподходящее время… – начал Стив.

– Да-да, мой занудно спящий по ночам друг, – Тони хлопнул его по плечу. – Этот разговор слишком серьезный для трех часов утра, понимаю. Я дам тебе время подумать и вернусь в пять.

Не успел Стив и рта открыть, как Тони кувыркнулся назад и взмыл в залитое городскими огнями небо. Стив остался у окна, прижимая к груди измятую коробку с пончиками. Надеясь, что глюкоза немного подстегнет мыслительные процессы, он вытащил пончик, сунул в рот целиком и – едва не сломал зуб. В сладком тесте обнаружилось что-то довольно крупное и твердое. Ойкнув, Стив вытолкнул это что-то языком.

Мокрое и облепленное крошками, ему на ладонь выпало золотое обручальное кольцо со скромным, но солидным бриллиантом.

Стив подумал еще немного. Доел пончики – к счастью, остальные оказались без ювелирных изделий. А потом выяснилось, что уже полпятого, поэтому он быстренько закрыл окно, задернул шторы, включил кондиционер, заткнул уши берушами, а голову запрятал под подушку. И сладко проспал аж до восьми. Но все равно не выспался.               

_Четыре дня назад_

Из приятного сна, в котором они с Баки продали Иоганна Шмидта в передвижной цирк с фрик-шоу и выручили кучу денег, Стива вырвал настойчивый стук. На этот раз стук был самый банальный – в дверь, но часы показывали половину четвертого утра.

– Тони, ты читать умеешь? Я же… – Стив осекся, увидев на пороге Фьюри в черном развевающемся плаще.

На лестничной площадке не гуляли сквозняки, но плащ все равно развевался. Должно быть, состоял в дальнем родстве с плащом доктора Стренджа: летать не мог, но самостоятельно развеваться – вполне.

– Прошу прощения за шум. Я хотел позвонить, но… – единственным глазом Фьюри подозрительно прищурился на приколотую к кнопке дверного звонка записку.

Записка гласила: «Меня нет дома. Спасаю мир. Приходите завтра». В уголке листа скромно приткнулось сердечко, которого, Стив был уверен, он не рисовал. Хотя едва ли сердечко нарисовал Тони – слишком уж _скромно_ оно приткнулось.

– Я старый солдат и не знаю слов любви, – Фьюри опустился на колено. – Капитан, хотите стать генералом?

– Э… – сказал Стив.

– Я брошу щит к вашим ногам, мой генерал, – добавил Фьюри, истолковав его заминку по-своему.

Стив покосился на щит, мирно висящий в прихожей, и нахмурился. Он не хотел, чтобы посторонние брали его щит и куда-то там бросали.

– Я не про ваш щит, – пояснил Фьюри.

Ага. Не щит, а «Щ.И.Т.», значит.

– Положим, – медленно проговорил Стив. – И для этого мне нужно выйти за вас замуж?

Фьюри просиял. У него даже глаза сверкнули. В смысле, один глаз и повязка. Сверкающая повязка была слишком сложным зрелищем для такого времени суток, поэтому Стив сказал, что подумает, захлопнул дверь, бросился на кровать и проспал аж до восьми. Но все равно не выспался.      

_Три дня назад_

Из приятного сна, в котором они с Баки катались на лыжах в швейцарских Альпах и спустили лавину на Арнима Золу, Стива вырвал раскат грома. Гром, увы, ударил не в небе, а под потолком точнехонько над головой Стива. Стив подскочил чуть ли не того самого потолка и оказался в объятьях Тора.

– Доброй ночи, мой дорогой друг Стивен! – воскликнул Тор и осторожно сгрузил Стива на кровать. – У меня для тебя прекрасные вести.

Стив бросил взгляд на часы. Три с четвертью. Сложное время для вестей, пусть даже и прекрасных.

– Я стал правителем Асгарда! – гордо объявил Тор.

– Поздравляю, – вежливо сказал Стив. – За это надо выпить.

Честно говоря, таким образом он надеялся отвлечь Тора, подозревая, что цель визита не приведет его в восторг, но Тор великодушно отмахнулся.

– Не беспокойся, друг Стивен. Мы выпьем за это на нашей свадьбе.

– Что???

– О, потому я и пришел, – Тор обезоруживающе улыбнулся. – Поскольку теперь я правитель, мне нужна достойная супруга.

– Э…

– Я подарю тебе Альфахейм и Свартальфхейм, – добавил Тор, истолковав его заминку по-своему.

«Кабы я была царицей, – промелькнул в затуманенной голове Стива отрывок из русской поэмы, которую ему читал и переводил Баки, – я б для батюшки-царя родила богатыря».

– Мы весьма удобно оказались вблизи ложа, – будто прочитав его горячечные мысли, Тор похлопал по кровати, на которую выпал из портала. – Предлагаю наречь его супружеским и скрепить наш союз прямо сейчас!

– А может… – проговорил Стив, – может, лучше выпьем?

Тор в конце концов не устоял, и они пили до утра. После чего Тор телепортнулся восвояси, объяснив, что нужно заняться подготовкой к свадьбе, а Стив прикорнул на часик и отправился на работу. Похмелья, к счастью, у него не бывало, но, разумеется, он не выспался.  

_Два дня назад_

Из приятного сна, в котором они с Баки обрядили Пирса в бикини и сунули в криокамеру, Стива вырвали истошные кошачьи завывания. Не открывая глаз, он потащился в ванную, набрал ведро воды и выплеснул в окно. И только потом проснулся окончательно. И вспомнил, что для кошачьих свадеб как бы не время и не место. Перегнувшись через подоконник, он с опаской посмотрел вниз. Под окном стояли мокрый Роллинз, мокрые бойцы «Страйка» и мокрый Рамлоу с мегафоном.

– Доброе… утро, – Стив с сомнением посмотрел в сереющее небо. – А где кот?

– Какой еще кот? – удивился Рамлоу.

– Который орал.

Бойцы почему-то резко заинтересовались букашками в траве, а Рамлоу закашлялся.

– Никто не орал, – сдавленно пояснил он. – Это была моя серенада.

– Какая еще серенада? – удивился Стив.

Вопрос был риторическим, но Рамлоу тут же принялся горланить в мегафон, компенсируя недостаток мелодичности страстью и громкостью исполнения. Страйковцы присоединялись на припеве, а Роллинз дирижировал электрической дубинкой.

Стараясь не вслушиваться в текст, Стив рассеянно гадал, почему ни один жилец многоквартирного дома до сих пор не высунулся поругаться и не вызвал полицию. Потом, правда, он увидел, что ближайшие улицы перегорожены бронированными внедорожниками, а в кустах засели как минимум три снайпера, выцеливающие окна, и вопрос отпал сам собой.

– Кэп! – гаркнул Рамлоу. – Выходи за меня замуж!

– Э… – сказал Стив.     

– Я, конечно, не супергерой и миллиардами не кручу, – Рамлоу истолковал его заминку по-своему, – но если тебе нужно будет что-то достать или кого-то убить, только свистни. Мы с ребятами в твоем полном распоряжении.

– Спасибо, Брок, – Стив попятился от окна. – Я подумаю.

Он бросился в кровать, и ему приснился кошмар, в котором Рамлоу был шейхом, «Страйк» – гаремом, а он, Стив, в этом гареме второй женой, соперничающей с первой женой Роллинзом. Стив проснулся в холодном поту и, ясное дело, совершенно не выспался.

_День назад_

Из приятного сна, в котором он просто спокойно спал, Стива вырвал деликатный звонок в дверь. Самый обычный звонок. Однако прозвучал он в тот таинственный предрассветный час, в который веками приоткрывалась завеса между мирами духов и людей, а последние пять дней к Стиву Роджерсу тянулся косяк женихов.

На пороге стоял агент Коулсон с розочкой в одной руке и тортиком в другой.

– Доброе утро, – Стив подавил зевок. – Вы насчет замужества?

– Ну… – Коулсон замялся. – Я хотел сперва попросить вас подписать мои карточки, но раз вы сразу перешли к делу…

Стив вздохнул.

– Я не могу вам предложить ни богатств, ни земель, – извиняющимся тоном добавил Коулсон. – Но…

– Рамлоу тоже не может, – утешил его Стив.

– Зато Рамлоу наглый, – вздохнул Коулсон. – А мне, видите ли, воспитание не позволяет.

– А приходить в три утра, значит, воспитание позволяет, – пробурчал Стив совсем тихо.

– Что, простите? – встрепенулся Коулсон.

– Ничего, – отозвался Стив. – Давайте попьем чаю, и я подпишу ваши карточки.

Они попили чаю с тортиком, и Стив больше ни разу не упомянул замужество, а Коулсону напомнить, видимо, воспитание не позволило. И слава богу.

Выпроводив агента Коулсона, Стив рухнул в кровать и, естественно, снова не выспался.

А после работы и десяти кружек кофе он нашел Баки и попросил:

– Бак, будь другом, приходи ко мне ночевать.  

***

 

В последнее время Баки Барнс выглядел утомленным. Наташа подметила этот странный факт дня три назад, однако говорила себе, что просто показалось. Времена у «Мстителей» в кои-то веки выдались спокойные: отдыхай – не хочу. И все же вокруг глаз Баки неуклонно расползались синяки, делая его смутно похожим не то на панду, не то на… самого себя в камуфляжной раскраске. А еще они со Стивом уезжали с работы на одном мотоцикле и порой носили футболки друг друга. Места для домыслов оставалось немного, но почему же тогда Стив начал приходить на работу свежим и отдохнувшим? Мало того, синяки появились не только у Баки. Причем, отнюдь не темные круги от недосыпа: самыми настоящими фингалами по очереди обзавелись Тони, Фьюри, Тор, Рамлоу и Коулсон. Загадочно…

***

 

Из приятного сна, в котором они с Баки шли под венец по радужному мосту, Стива вырвало ощущение, что на него кто-то смотрит.

Баки лежал рядом, подперев щеку рукой, и пырился, словно кот.  

Часы показывали четыре утра.

– Сегодня никто не пришел, – Баки улыбнулся. – Слушай, Стив, а хочешь…

– Да, – сказал Стив. – Я согласен.

И снова уснул.

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
